Aujourd'hui Rita Skeeter Interview
by Saiji et Alexia Alexendra
Summary: Aujourd'hui, votre chère petite Rita préférée (ouais c'est ça -_-) interview Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley le looooser!
1. GILDEROY LOCKHART

Aujourd'hui Rita Skeeter interview....  
  
Disclaimer : Bon tous les choses que vous avez vu dans les livres de J.K KOWLING qui sont dans ce texte SONT A JK ROWLING!!! MOI JAI RIEN !!  
  
N/A : Bon J'ai écrit ça avec Saiji en chattant pis elle TIEN a précisez que c'est elle qui fesait Gilderoy pis que c'est moi qui fesait Rita (yuck mais c'est sa être écrivain il y a des haut et des bas!)  
  
Rita : Bienvenue aujourd'hui je reçois Gilderoy Lockhart!  
  
Rita : Bonsoir Gilderoy !  
  
Gilderoy: Bonsoir!!  
  
Rita : Sa va bien depuis que vous avez retrouver la mémoire?  
  
Gilderoy: Oui j'ai commencé à écrire un nouveau livre..  
  
Rita : AH c'est formidable ! Mais comment a été votre thérapie pour que votre mémoire vous revienne?  
  
Gilderoy: En fait, je ne m'en souviens plus...  
  
Rita : D'accord.  
  
Gilderoy: Mais c'est grâce à moi-même que j'ai retrouvé ma précieuse mémoire.  
  
Rita : Ah bon ALors a cette hôpital c'était comment?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien c'était génial, les infirmières étaient très gentille... Mais je pense que j'ai rendu les médecins un peu jaloux!!  
  
Rita : Très interressant! Mais est-ce que vous allez vous revenger de Harry Potter?  
  
Gilderoy: Oh mais pourquoi je ferai ça? Harry est très gentil et il a besoin de mes conseils pour m'arriver à la cheville!! Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ailles plus haut *rire*  
  
Rita : Quel sorte de conseil lui donné-vous?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien j'essaie de lui apprendre à ne pas aller trop vite, il est très impatient parfois!! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'être aussi patient et beau et intelligent et fort que moi !  
  
Rita : D'accord! Je vous comprend Je suis pareil!  
  
Gilderoy: Ah vous êtes patiente?? Je n'avais pas remarqué...  
  
Rita : Bon la! Maintenant parlons de votre enfance si vous VOULEZ-BIEN!  
  
Gilderoy: Oui oui, elle est très interessante!! Comme toute ma vie d'ailleurs.  
  
Rita : ACHOU TRRRÈSSSSS INNTÉRRESSSSSSaNENTE MON CUL! ACHOUUU  
  
Gilderoy: Oui c'est vrai... Très interessante! Mais pas votre cul, desolé.  
  
Rita : Bon d'accord! Est-ce que vos parent vous maltraitait?  
  
Gilderoy: Oui- Je veux dire non!! D'ailleurs, mon père était un dépressif que j'ai sauvé et ma mère, je l'ai sauvé d'une meute de loups-garous a six ans!!  
  
Rita : C'est passionnant! Mais sil vous avez jamais pensé d'aller vous promené sur un chemin de fer?  
  
Gilderoy: Non, Je n'ai pas le temps! Et vous?  
  
Rita : Pareil comme vous mon chère moi j'ai travailler dur pour devenir journaliste!  
  
Gilderoy: Ah moi je dois signer des autographes un peu partout dans le monde!! C'est ça la célébrité...  
  
Rita : Bien sur! Alors a part de faire des autographe c'est quoi vous faites?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis en train d'écrire mon nouveau livre, et puis je sauve le monde un fois par semaine environ... Et puis j'ai quelque passe-temps bien sûr!!  
  
Rita : Passionnant! Mais j'aimerai que l'on continu de parler des votre enfance. Quand vous êtes aller a Poudlard dans quel maison vous étiez?  
  
Gilderoy: Je suis allé à Poudlard à l'âge régulier, mais je serai entré à 8 ans si j'aurai pu, comme vous le savez je suis un très bon sorcier... Et puis j'étais à Gryffondor grâce à mon courage exemplaire, bien que le Choixpeaux ai eu beaucoup de misère à ce décider... À peine trois heures!!  
  
Rita : Tout le monde sait que les Serpentards hait les Gryfondors alors comment était votre relation avec eux?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien malgré cet guerre constante, la plupart m'admirait, mais bien sûr il faisait semblant d'être jaloux... d'autre m'évitait pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule à côté de moi...  
  
Rita : ok... Mais j'ai entendu dire par votre mère que vous êtes déjà aller a l'infirmerie a cause que Mr Lucius Malfoy et vous, étiez en train de vous bagarré. Comment avez-vous ressentit quand vous avez perdu la bataille?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien... J'ai perdu? Vous êtes sûr que vos sources sont fiables?  
  
Rita : Vous ne faites pas confiance a votre mère Gilderoy?  
  
Gilderoy: Oui mais ma mère a tendance a inventé des choses pour se rendre intéressante... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!!  
  
Rita : D'accord mais c'est ce que Mr Malfoy m'a répondu aussi!  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien vous le connaissez, il n'y a que lui qui l'intéresse, il se prend pour le nombril du monde!!  
  
Rita : Mais en tout cas vous êtes bien aller a l'infirmerie  
  
Gilderoy: Oui parce que mes fans m'avaient étouffé!!  
  
Rita : Quel son vos passe-temps préférer?  
  
Gilderoy: On parlait pas de mon enfance??  
  
Rita : Ouias mais si vous avez quelque chose ¨¨INTERRESSANT¨¨ à dire dit- le!  
  
Gilderoy: Ben.... Non... J'ai rien à dire...  
  
Rita : Avez-vous quelque chose a dire tout court?  
  
Gilderoy: Euh oui, je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous!!  
  
Rita : quel rendez-vous?  
  
Gilderoy: Ah et bien comme d'habitude, signer des autographes... Mais vous pouvez venir, prendre des photos de MOI!!  
  
Rita : Oui mais Mr Lockhart vous n'avez pas répondu a ma question! Quel sont vous passe-temps préférer?  
  
Gilderoy: Jouer à la pétanque, regarder des films de Walt Disney, me promener dans la rue, signer des autographes, boire du Wisky le soir, me baigner, me faire admirer, prendre des poses pour le photographes!!  
  
Rita : Avez-vous déjà penser a posé pour PlayGirl?  
  
Gilderoy: Quoi mais c'est déjà fait!!  
  
Gilderoy: Je pose pour tout les magazines moi là, je m'appelle GILDEORY LOCKHART, non????  
  
Rita : Ah bon?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien oui, d'ailleurs c'est l'édition de Halloween!  
  
Rita : Bon depuis tantôt que vous me parler de vote criss de nouveau livre! De quoi y parle?  
  
Gilderoy: Il parle du Tournoi des Trois sorcier, comment j'ai sauvé Harry Potter de Voldemort, etc etc...  
  
(N/A; Saiji : crisse de cave...)  
  
Gilderoy: Pourriez-vous demander au photographe de rangez sa baguette magique? Je n'ai pas peur........ C'est juste pas prudent  
  
Rita : D'accord masi quand le tournoi des 3 sorciers finissait vous étiez encore en thérapie pour retrouver la mémoire? Alors c'est quoi votre réponse a sa?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien, même en ne sachant plus qui je suis, je réussi à sauver le monde!! Ça veut dire que je suis fantastique!!!  
  
Rita : ok avec la bouteille pis le pouche pouche....  
  
Gilderoy: Euh oui...  
  
Gilderoy: Vos jokes sont plates  
  
Rita : Comme vos mensonge mon chère!  
  
Gilderoy: Je ne ment pas!!! Je suis trop parfait pour ça!!!  
  
Rita : ouais ouais ouais  
  
Rita : Bon c'est quoi votre numéros de coffre a gringotts?  
  
Gilderoy: c'est 666  
  
Rita : Bon sa va être tout mon cher!  
  
Gilderoy: D'accord!! ne me volez pas mon argent, je vous en prie!!  
  
Rita : Voyons pourquoi je le volerai?  
  
Gilderoy: Parce que ma porte n'a pas de clé et que le coffre est rempli!! ........ Oups.  
  
Rita : D'accord! Et vous ceux qui on lu mon Interview avec Gilderoy vous pouvez vous aussi lui poser des question Envoyé-moi vos review avce vos question et Gilderoy se fera un plaisir de répondre a vos question!!!  
  
Gilderoy: Oui oui!! et vous recevrez un livre autographié aussi...  
  
Rita : C'est une farce héhé! Bon bye bye !  
  
N/A : Vous avez des question pour Gilderoy ? Ben posez-les dans vos review s.v.p ! 


	2. GILDEROY LOCKHART question du public

Rita Skeeter Interview.......  
  
Disclaimer : HARRY POTTER NOUS APPARTIENT PAS!  
  
A/n : Bon voici les réponse au question que vous avez posé!!!! Comme toujours c'est moi qui fait Rita et c'est Saiji qui fait l'invité!  
  
Rita : Bon la lettre vient de Miss Padfoot et elle a plusieurs questions a vous posez Gilderoy vous êtes prêt??  
  
Gilderoy: oui!!  
  
Rita : 1) Est-ce que vous êtes faché à L'idée qu'il y ait énormément plus de fans de Sirius, de REmus et même de Rogue, que de vous?  
  
Gilderoy: Remus?? Sirius?? Comme dans Sirius Black?? IL A DES FANS????  
  
Rita : bien sûr!  
  
Gilderoy: Ohhhh....  
  
Gilderoy: Ça me fait rien, je sais bien que j'ai plus de fans qu'eux trois réunis, même si je ne connais pas Remus  
  
Rita : D'accord.... Bon voici la 2ème question!  
  
Gilderoy: Ok!  
  
Rita : 2) Les médecins qui vous ont guéris, étaient-ils des proches de Philip? pcq il y a juste des idiots de ce genre pour VOUs guérir... moi, j'vous aurait laisser là!  
  
Gilderoy: Philip??  
  
Rita : Ouais c un gars avec un questionnaire stupid dans un histoire de Hermione Alexendra  
  
Gilderoy: D'accord... Comme je l'ai dit lors de l'entrevue, je me suis guéri moi-même, de toute façon...  
  
Rita : bon la troisième 3) Est-ce que vous compter suivre une thérapie pour vous remettre du fait que tous ceux qui ont lit le livre de Harry Potter savent maintenant que vous n'avez jamais écrit un des livres que vous avez fait acheter aux élèves de deuxièmes années quand vous avez enseigné à Poudlard?  
  
Gilderoy: Heuuuuu..... Mais c'est moi qui les a écrit....... Je pense que la fille qui a écrit le message est un peu folle, non?  
  
Rita : Oui vous pouvez le dire....Bon la quatrième 4) Est-ce que c'est votre mama qui a écrit pour vous votre dernier livre ou si vous avez été capable d'inventer des conneries seul ?  
  
Gilderoy: Premièrement, ce n'est pas des conneries, deuxièmement, euuuh... Ben oui, ma mère m'a UN PEU aidé...  
  
Rita : Oki et maintenant la dernière de Miss Padfoot!5) Est-ce que le fait que vous enmerdier Harry chaque foi que vous le voyez en vous ventant de votre (osti) de prix du plus bô sourire déserné par les lectrices de je sais plus quel magasine pourrit est relier au fait que vous êtes hiper jaloux de lui et de toute l'attention que l'on lui porte parce que lui il a fait bien mieux que de sauver sa mère d'une meute de loup à 8 ans, il a sauver le monde à 1 an!?! ( ça vous en bouche un coin ça, hein?)  
  
Gilderoy: Bon, là je vois que tu ne sais pas réfléchir beaucoup, petite fan de Harry Potter... Je vais t'impresionner, je vais dire quelque chose d'intelligent... Bon, Harry a sauvé le monde, OK, mais il n'en était même pas conscient. D'ailleurs, c'est sa mère qui a fait tout le travail... Sans elle, il serait mort. Et puis moi, je rappelle que c'est le contraire, c'est moi qui ai sauvé ma mère, alors que je n'était même pas encore à Poudlard...  
  
Rita : Ah bon...................Bien maintenant c'est une lettre de Miss Moony! Attention je commence !  
  
Gilderoy: Ouf j'ai déjà peur  
  
Rita : 1) Est-ce que vous êtes gay? Pas gay dans le sens joyeux la, gay dans le sens homosexuel. (on sait jamais, avec ces personnes la y faut toujours tout expliquer en détail.)  
  
Gilderoy: ......... C'est quoi cette question!! Mais non, je suis à 100% hétérosexuel!!!  
  
Rita : O_O...................ok bon une autre : 2) Est-ce que vous avez vécus des traumatismes dans votre enfance? Les autres enfants vous lançaient des roches? Vous étiez le twit de la classe qui pognait pas avec les filles? Vos amis vous persécutaient en vous mettant la tête dans les toilettes? Le jeu préféré de votre s?ur était de vous déguiser en fille? (non pque y aurait fallu un vraiment énorme traumatisme pour qu'y devienne épais de même!)  
  
Gilderoy: en ordre: Noooooooooooooooonn......... Nooooon.... Non, Quels amis? Je suis fils unique.  
  
(a/n) (saiji : Pauvre petit () (Hermione Alexendra : LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)  
  
Rita : 3) Avez vous déjà penser à vous teindre les sssfeux en lilas et ensuite à faire des shows dans les foyers de vieux?  
  
Gilderoy: Non, mais j'ai déjà teindu mes cheveux en argenté.... C'était vraiment HO- RRI- BLE  
  
(a/n)(Saiji : Il a déjà fait ça dans une de mes fics... mdr) (Hermione Alex : MDR)  
  
Rita : 4) Est-ce que vous étiez coiffeur avant de vous lancer dans les livres? (checkez bein l'autre con en train d'se pitcher dans l'étagère de bibliothèque.)  
  
(a/n)(Lancé dans les livres vous la comprenez ?? il se pitchet dans la bibliothèque(se lance dans les livres))  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien, non, je comprend pas le but de la question...  
  
Gilderoy: J'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour un idiot??  
  
Rita : Mais c vrai!! Bon une autre question! 5) Vous venez de où? (y serais newfi que sa m'étonnerais po)  
  
Gilderoy: Je viens de... OK JE L'AVOUE, je viens d'un pays du Tierre-Monde ou les sorciers se font toujours la guerre!!!!! J'ai menti dans "Moi, le magicien"....... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OUIIIIN  
  
Rita : Mais on le savais! Next : 6) C quoi votre marque de rouge à lèvre?  
  
Gilderoy: Et bien, c'est... Hey! Je ne suis pas une fille!!  
  
Rita : Ah bon??  
  
(A/n)(Saiji : pauvre petit, tout le monde l'écoeure)  
  
Gilderoy: Ben euuuh, je pense...... OUIN OUIIIIN Personne m'aimeuuuuh  
  
Rita : Ok...Next : 7) C'est pas vous qui avez joué la concurrente du Mississipi dans le film ''Miss Personnalité'' ?  
  
Gilderoy: Un film?? Pardon??  
  
Rita : Huh laisser tomber next! 8) Qu'auriez vous fait dans la vie si les sorcières vous avaient trouvé lait? (il aurait surement réussi auprès des mecs ^_^)  
  
(A/n)(Hermione Alex : ouais je crois aussi que sa serai le cas lol)  
  
Gilderoy: LES MECS SNIIIIIIIIIIIIF Aaah pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis gayyy ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn  
  
Gilderoy: ben je serai allé dans les strip-bars  
  
Rita : Parce que vous l'êtes GAY! Next : 9) Est-ce que vous avez payer les lecteurs du Sorcière-Hebdo pour qu'ils vous donne vot' osti de patante de bô sourir?  
  
Gilderoy: Non, non, c'est parce que je souris vraiment très très bien Je me brosse les dents avec (attention, publicité gratuite: ) Colgate  
  
Rita : next : 10) C quel couleur votre cutex sur les orteils?  
  
Rita : Oausi je crois que Miss Moony vous a classer dans la catégorie des gay.....  
  
Gilderoy: Heu... Bleu ciel...  
  
Gilderoy: Vous êtes sûre que les lectrices ne vivent pas dans un hopital pscychiatrique?  
  
Rita : oui j'en suis sure je vie avec elles  
  
Gilderoy: Ok je le savais que vous étiez folle  
  
Rita : Next : 11) (juste une remarque comme ça, votre mascara est en train de couler) Comme sa vous fait surement chier que tout les autres persos de Harry Potter soient plus populairs que vous, même Voldemort (sauf p-e queudver), pour quoi vous crissez pas vot' camp?  
  
Rita ; commetn ele c sa elel??  
  
Gilderoy: JE N'AI PAS DE MASCARA!!! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!!! OK???  
  
Gilderoy: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin alors personneuuuuh m'aime??? sniiiiiiif ouiiiin  
  
Rita : NON! Et maintenant la dernière!  
  
Rita : 12) pour finir la torture (z'êtes content hein?), jusqu'à quel âge avez vous fait pipi au lit?  
  
Gilderoy: OUI JE SUIS CONTENT et je ne répond pas à ta question parce que tu es trop méchanetuuuuuuh je veux ma maman!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(et Gilderoy sen allat chez eux)  
  
Rita : Huh bon c tout pour aujourd'hui ne manquer pas mon interview avec LORD VOLDEMORT!! À bientot!  
  
A/N Je n'accepte plus les question pour Gilderoy Maintenant aller voir l'interview avec LORD VOLDEMORT !  
  
REWIEW SVP JE VOUS SAVOIR VOS COMMENTAIRE !! 


	3. LORD VOLDEMORT

Aujourd'hui Rita Skeeter interview......  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter, les noms, place pis tout le reste! m'appartient pas il appartient a J.K ROWLING!!!  
  
A/N : Nous voilà de retour MOI et SAIJI!!! Ouais comme d'habitude c'est moi qui fait Rita et C'est Saiji qui fait Voldemort! Mais l'autre personnage que vous allez découvrir c'est moi qui le fait!!  
  
Bonne lecture et aller au toilette avant de lire! Parlez-en a Miss Padfoot!  
  
Rita : Bonjour tout le monde Aujourd'hui je reçois le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!  
  
Rita : Bonjour Voldemort !  
  
Voldie: Bonjour ma belle........  
  
Rita : Belle? qui sa? A oui moi!  
  
Voldie: C'est vous la coquerelle?  
  
Rita ; J'vous demande pardon?  
  
Voldie: OK OK!!!!  
  
Voldie: J'ai rien dit!!  
  
Rita : Bon en tout cas comment aller vous???  
  
Voldie: ............................ Mal...........................  
  
Rita : Et pourquoi mon cher ami???  
  
Voldie: Paske......... ça m'tentais......  
  
Rita : Alors mon ami! Dite nous comment a été votre vie pendant 14 ans vous avez souffert dans un corps ratatiné, épuiser et laid??  
  
Voldie: Ben........ C'était presque comme.......... LAID??!!  
  
Voldie: J'suis full un sex symbol moé  
  
Rita : Vraiment?  
  
*musique d'arrière fond; I'm too sexy *  
  
Voldie: Ouin en plus même si j'ai 75 grosses années......  
  
Rita : Huh non vous avez 67 ans environ.  
  
Voldie: Hey là, je sais pas compter crissssssssss  
  
Rita : Bon en tout cas décrivez nous comment était votre vie après que le petit Potter vous a ridiculiser ??  
  
Voldie: Ben.... Là en fait... Je suis allé en Albanie et..... Je me suis fait attaquer...... Et puis j'ai..... PERDU!!! Sniffffff  
  
Voldie: C'était une bande de... Six gros lapin rose avec des tambours........ Ils avaient de l'énergie à infini fake je me suis enfui pis là je suis tombé sur.......  
  
Voldie: Une roche  
  
Rita : Une roche??  
  
Voldie: Oui oui, une roche très grosse  
  
Voldie: pis je me suis évanouie pis kan je me suis réveillé... j'ai rencontré chose truc  
  
Rita : Ah oui quoi?  
  
Voldie: Ben tsé là, chose truc... j'sais plus son nom mais c'tait un p'tit con...  
  
Rita : Huh Queudver???  
  
Voldie: nah nah l'autre con là... ÇA ME REVIENS!!! C'tait....... Bambi.  
  
Voldie: NON! J'veux dire, Quirrell.  
  
Rita : OKi!  
  
Rita : Alors c quoi vous avez fait après???  
  
Voldie: après il m'a invité à venir chez lui.... Dans sa tête.....  
  
Rita : Sa devait être grand non???  
  
Voldie: Oh ben non c'tait plein de truc..... Alors j'ai fait le ménage pis j'ai tout jeté (sauf la bouffe et le bain)  
  
Rita : La Tv avec le cable avec sa???  
  
Voldie: Non y'en avais pas..... j'en ai commandé une........  
  
Rita : D'accord mais quel est votre prochain plan contre Harry Potter???  
  
Voldie: Je vais l'écraser avec la lune  
  
Voldie: Ben j'ai pas assez de pouvoir fake ça va être une lune en papier mâchée...  
  
Rita : C'est passionnant! Mais tout le monde se demande si vous avez un compte a Gringotts. Est-ce que vous en avez un???  
  
Voldie: En fait NON  
  
Rita : alors vous êtes pauvre???  
  
Voldie: Ouin... Ben c'est pas grave, le p'tit rat me paye toute, sauf que c'est toujours crotté....  
  
Rita : Je vous comprend!  
  
Voldie: sniffffffff merci sniffffff.....  
  
Voldie: Je suis tout seul au mondeuuuuuuuuuh  
  
Rita : Dite-moi est-ce que vous êtes saoul???  
  
Voldie: Pantoute!!  
  
Voldie: ....... J'pense en tout cas  
  
Rita : Vous est-ce que vous allez écrire un livre??  
  
Voldie: Koi mais pourquoi je ferai ça??  
  
Voldie: Je sais pas écrire!!!  
  
Rita : Mais vous êtes aller a Poudlard quand vous étiez jeune pourtant???  
  
Voldie: ben oui voyons j'suis pas délinquant.  
  
Rita : Ben oui tsé! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tellement tuer Harry Potter??  
  
Voldie: Paske son père m'a battu............ Aux billes!!!!! Je le déteste!!!! GRR!!  
  
Rita : Aux billes??  
  
Voldie: Ouais kan j'avais six ans!!!  
  
Voldie: snif snif c'était moi le champion...  
  
Rita : alors la rumeur que vous vouliez tuer Harry parce qu'il serai l'héritier de Gryffondor est fausse?  
  
Voldie: keske j'en sait, moé?? c'est peut-être l'héritier de merlin t'en ka faire.  
  
Rita : Oki alors que faites vous avec les mangemorts pendant vos vacance avec eux??  
  
Voldie: on va à la plage noyer les baleines!! Nous sommes diabolikes!!  
  
Rita : Ouais vous pouvez le dire vous êtes démoniaque!  
  
Voldie: OUIIIII!! D'ailleurs je vais vous sacrifier pour mon Dieu!!!  
  
Voldie: AVADA KEDAVRA!!!  
  
Voldie: Ahah, j'ai tué la chaise crisss  
  
(Saiji :je savais qu'il savait pas viser )(voir guerre des narrateurs écrit par Saiji pour comprendre)  
  
Rita : Ah c'est bien!  
  
Voldie: ouin j'suis l'plus fort  
  
Le fantôme de la chaise : Tu va me le payé Voldemort!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldie: AAAAH JE VOIS DES MORTS!!!!  
  
Voldie: Fuck c'est normal..  
  
Rita : Alors comment traité vous les Mangemorts?? Êtes-vous gentil avec eux???  
  
Voldie: Ouin je leur distribue des bonbons chaque jeudi.....  
  
Voldie: après les avoir empoisonnée, bien sûr  
  
Rita : pourquoi les jeudi???  
  
Voldie: parske c'est leur paye  
  
Rita : Comment avez-vous réagi quand Severus Rogue vous a laissé pour Dumbledore??  
  
Voldie: KOI il est parti??  
  
Voldie: merde merde merde merde c'est la fin!!!  
  
Rita : Ben dits-moi quoi vous ressentez en ce moment??  
  
Voldie: Je me sens trahi par mon fils aîné!  
  
Rita : Vous avez plusieurs fils???  
  
Voldie: Bof une dizaine...  
  
Le fantôme de la chaise : On veut de noms!  
  
Voldie: ben là je les sait pas tout par coeur...  
  
Rita : Ta yeule la chaise c moi qui pose les question!  
  
Voldie: Méchante croquerelle  
  
Le fantôme de la chaise : Me donne pas d'ordre connasse!  
  
Rita : Quoi répète!  
  
Le fantôme de la chaise : Ah elle est sourde en pluche!  
  
Voldie: Hey..........  
  
Rita : Vien don te battre pour voir !  
  
Le fantôme de la chaise : Criss comment veut tu ??????  
  
Voldie: Criss ta geule la coquerelle ! La chaise est ben plus sociable que toé !  
  
Rita : QUOI??  
  
Voldie: Ben là j'ai dit que t'étais po sociable  
  
Rita ; Répète sa pour voir!!  
  
Voldie: po sociable, po sociable, po sociable...  
  
Le fantôme de la chaise : Estie achète toi des appareil pour entendre mieux estie!  
  
Rita : Pardon??  
  
Voldie: ahahahahah...  
  
Rita : Bon la je continue mon interview la! Bon comment a été votre enfance???  
  
Voldie: oh bien c'était po mal cool avec tous les prof, pis tous les élèves, pis tous les fantômes, pis toutes les armures, pis tous les tapis, pis toute la poussière de Poudlard, là  
  
Rita : Pis toutes les tableaux, pis toutes les elfes de maison, pis toutes les cadre, pis toutes les chaise, pis toutes les armoires. pis toute les livres???  
  
Voldie: Ben eux ils étaient plates  
  
Rita : Oki mais comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que Hagrid allais cacher un monstre dans une armoire??  
  
Voldie: Parce que en fait j'étais son complice.  
  
Voldie: ahah le crétin il me faisait confiance.  
  
Rita : ok! Mais reparlons de votre famille si vous voulez bien!  
  
Voldie: D'accord!  
  
Rita : Qui était la mère ou les mères de vos enfant??  
  
Voldie: Bof je sais pus là........... de toute façon c'tait des pères, j'suis une travestie  
  
Rita : Arg.................ok Bon alors comment avez-vous vécu vos grossesses??  
  
Voldie: ah c'tait po mal cool, sauf quand j'ai eu mes triplets...... j'étais po mal tanné, j'ai faillit me suicider.  
  
Voldie: Vous devez les connaître mes triplets!!  
  
Rita : huh non........  
  
Voldie: Ben oui tsé, c'est les trois petits cons qui... oh finalement, je les ai tué parskils étaient trop tannants.  
  
Rita : Ok je comprend pourquoi je les connais pas!  
  
Voldie: Ben ouais  
  
Voldie: Mais en tout cas vous connaissez Severus!!  
  
Rita : Bien sûr je le voit souvent chez lui!  
  
Voldie: Ah ok c'est bien!!  
  
Voldie: Il range bien sa chambre au moins?? il mange pas trop de cochonneries? il a toujours sa salle de torture?  
  
Rita : Oui sa chambre est toujours bien ramasser quand j'y rentre mais pas quand j'y ressort, non il fait attention a son cholestérol pis oui il a encore sa chambre de torture!  
  
Voldie: C'est un ange  
  
Rita : Ouais il sait vraiment comment nous faire monter au 7ème ciel ^_^ !!  
  
Voldie: Hey!!!!!!  
  
Voldie: Personne touche à mon petit Severus d'amour!!  
  
Voldie: AVADA KEDAVRA!!  
  
Rita : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IL M'A EU!!!!!!!! JE MEURRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Voldie: Héhéhé bien fait salle coquerelle  
  
Rita : JE FOND!! JE FOND!!  
  
Voldie: Au feu, Au feu....... mais kesé que je raconte??  
  
Voldie: crève ma sale  
  
Rita : Je ne sais pas mais sa l'air passionnant!! ouch! ouch!  
  
Rita : Arg................................  
  
Voldie: et ben coudons, meurt donc plus vite j'ai pas tout mon temps moé !  
  
Rita : ..........................  
  
Voldie: Bon j'va appeler nez rouge pour kil vienne me porter de la bière...  
  
Rita : BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Voldie: bon ben si tu meurt je peux tu te piquer ton micro?? yé bôôôôôôôôô  
  
Rita : J'ai toujours su que vous ne saviez pas visé Miss Voldemort! Ah oui vous pouvez les prendre j'en ai plein d'autre!  
  
Voldie: yé je vais partir une collection, j'ai déjà les micros plastiques de chez Fisher Price pis les micros Harry Potter...  
  
Rita : Huh...........................oki bon ceci conclu mon Interview mais si vous(oui vous devant votre écran en train de lire cette fic!) Avez des question posez-les dans vos review S.V.P!!!  
  
Voldie: Ouin pis en plus c'est même pas vrai ke je suis une fille, je suis une créature maléfique  
  
Rita : Une créature maléfique femelle!  
  
Voldie: Uh non, mâle  
  
Rita : Huh oki!  
  
C'est fini! Review S.V.P!!  
  
J'aimerais que vous posiez des question S.V.P parce il nous faut sa pour continuer d'écrire!!! MERCI !! 


	4. INTERVIEW AVEC LUPIN, BLACK ET ROGUE

Disclaimer : Harry Potter nous appartient pas !  
  
A/N : Bon j'ai décider de mettre une autre interview a cause que je ne pourrais pas faire la réponse au question du public car la mère de Saiji la punit en disant qu'elle ne va plus faire d'internet jusqu'à la fin de ses jours juste a cause d'un zéro à l'école pffffffff les mère de nos jours ! En tk comme d'habitude c moi qui fait Rita, Remus lupin est fait par Miss Moony, Sirius Black par Miss Padfoot et bien-sûr rogue est fait par Saiji qui est en punition pis je mennui a mourir OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN T_T  
  
Rita : Bonjour aujourd'hui je reçois comme invité Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black!  
  
Sirius : merci, merci....  
  
Remus: Mouin merci  
  
Rogue: ...  
  
Remus: Est-ce qu'on est obligé de rester pris ici avec cette folle?  
  
Sirius: T'aimes pas tas de riz ?  
  
Rita : Ahem c'est moi qui pose les questions!  
  
Rita : Bon commençons comment c'était ta votre enfance en chacun votre tour on va commencer par Severus.  
  
Rogue: Je suis obligé de répondre?  
  
Rita : Ouais..  
  
Rogue: Ben mon enfance c'était moche À CAUSE DE QUATRE ------- QUE JE NE NOMMERAIS PAS!!!!!  
  
Rita : A votre tour Remus comment était votre enfance??  
  
Remus: Hmm... qu'est que je pourrais bien inventer pour ka ma c... fiche la paix... disons que j'ai eu une enfance normale, avec des amis normaux, et des cours normaux. tout était normal !  
  
Remus : Ça va comme ça?  
  
Rogue : Ben oui normal mon oeil!!  
  
Sirius : J'étais pas si normal, rem' ... on était pas si normal......  
  
Rogue : Ouais vous êtes fous...  
  
Sirius : La ferme Rogue  
  
Sirius : Va te laver les cheveux ou fait un dont à Mc Donald, il cherche de la graisse  
  
Remus: c pas grave si on était pas trop normal, laisse la avec ses illusions  
  
Rita : Et vous Sirius ??  
  
Sirius: J'Ai eu une très belle enfance,....  
  
Rita : belle comment??  
  
Sirius: Belle comme le contraire de vous, sûrement....  
  
Rita : Remus et Sirius POurquoi vous aimer pas Severus???  
  
Remus: c'est simple, moi en tout cas je le déteste depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, ya pas de raison  
  
Sirius: c'est un con, raté qui n'a pas de bon sens, et il est un serpentard et puis il fait chi.......  
  
Sirius: il y a du monde comme ça, qui ne s'aime pas... voilà tout  
  
Rogue: Hé ! vous faites encore plus chier c'est pour ça que j'ai pisé dans mon lit jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans  
  
Sirius: Tu te calles, imbécile!  
  
Rita : ...........  
  
Rogue: Ben non t'as rien compris crétin!  
  
Sirius: mais continu, on aime ça!!!!!  
  
Remus: les elfes de maison devaient pas aimer ça  
  
Rogue: Ta yeule le loup-garou  
  
Remus: M'appelle pas comme ça  
  
Sirius: Parle pas comme ça à mes potes sinon je te fout une raclée dont te souviendra même quand tu va avoir un dentier  
  
Rita : OKI LA STOP!  
  
Sirius: Pourquoi stop, pour une foi que tes interviews sont intéressants....  
  
Remus : Ouais c'est vrai ça  
  
Rogue : Hé ! Le loup-garou pis le criss de cave, allez donc vous jeter en bas de votre tour !  
  
Remus: le loup-garou il aimerais ça être moins poli pour une fois mais il a été bien élevé  
  
Rita : Bon est-ce que vos parents vous maltraitais??  
  
Sirius: La ferme Rogue, excusez moi, Rita, mais vous avez un truck dégueux de pogné entre les dents, on dirait un morceau de poulet......  
  
Rita : Vraiment? Je reviens! (et elle parti)  
  
Remus: Vite on s'enfuit !  
  
Sirius: Rogue il pue!!!!!!  
  
Rogue: Criss c'est quoi votre problème vous deux??  
  
Sirius: ROGUE IL PUE!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Viiiiiiiite avant kelle revienne  
  
Sirius: Rogue il est laid, il a le nez crochu!!!!!  
  
Remus: C'est vrai que tu pu rogue  
  
Rogue: Je suis trop mature pour ces enfantillages  
  
Sirius: ROGUE IL PISSE DANS SON FROQUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue: Non non, J'ai arrêté il y a 20 ans!!!! sniiiiiiiiiiif  
  
Sirius: ROGUE IL EST GAY!!!!!  
  
Remus: T'es tu lâcher ??  
  
Remus : Ça pu le cr... le pas bon  
  
Rogue : Ta yeule le loup-garou t'es full hors-sujet !  
  
Remus : Sirius, fait lui pas trop mal a la gueule il faut kil réponde au questions encore.  
  
Sirius : Je lui ait pas encore toucher mais comme c'est une bonne idée de lui en foutre une!!!!1  
  
Remus : Content de t'avoir donner l'idée  
  
Rogue : En ouin, prend donc ça!! *donne un coup de poing à Sirius*  
  
Sirius : * l'oeil un peu amoché* SALOPARD !!! JE VAIS TE TUER * lui saute dessus et le massacre*  
  
Rogue : AAAAAH!! AU FOUUUU!!!  
  
Sirius : Tient toé!!! * lui pète deux dents!*  
  
Remus : ROGUE IL A LES DENTS CASSÉS RIONS TOUS DE LUI  
  
Rogue : Expelliarmus!!  
  
Sirius : T'avise pas de me dire des conneries espèce de bâtard!!!!  
  
Rogue : Ah ouin, ah ouin???  
  
Sirius : OUIN  
  
Remus : HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Sirius: * lui met un crochet de droite en plein visage* Voilà m'as tarrangé le portait pour que tu sois regardable!!!!!  
  
Remus : KOI MA YEULE...MAIS KESS KELLE A MA YEULE  
  
(note de Saiji : posez moi po de question pour l'intervention de Remus, demandez à Miss Moony, ki, comme d'hab, est hors-sujet!! AH NON MISS MOONY je blaguais!!!!)  
  
(Rita revient)  
  
Sirius: * relève la tête et regarde Rita avec un sourire bêta...* Allo!  
  
Rita : Bon jai ramené mon ami le photographe on va prendre une photo  
  
Rogue: Non je refuse!!  
  
Sirius: La ferme rogue  
  
Rita : Ta pas le choix fac fdite cheese  
  
Remus: Hé hé hé rogue il a les dents cassés sa va faire très photogénique  
  
Sirius: T'es plus beau comme ça je te le dit.....  
  
Rogue: TA YEULE  
  
Remus: C pas ta yeule c'est cheese.  
  
Sirius: CHEESE ?!?  
  
Remus: Cheese  
  
Rogue: Fromage esti !  
  
Sirius: Fromage? c'est ÇA que tu sens Rogue!!!!!  
  
Rogue: C'est mieux que la poubelle!  
  
Sirius: T'insinue que je sens la poubelle ???  
  
Rogue: J'insinue pas je le dit!!  
  
Sirius: Colon....  
  
Rogue: Chien sale...  
  
Remus: Ça dépend ce kil y a dans la poubelle en question  
  
Rogue: Y'a ta merde dedans, loup-garou  
  
Rogue: Pis des rats!!  
  
Remus: Kess ke ta contre les loup-garous sac de vidange  
  
Sirius: Y'a pas de douche dans ma caverne... moi au moins j'ai une excuse pour puer... et j'aime mieux être un chien sale qu'on pauvre con  
  
Rita : Bon la photo est développer maintenant regarder....  
  
Photo : (O _ _0) (()_____O) (O____())  
  
(note : en ordre: Rogue sans dents, Remus et Sirius avec un oeil au beurre noir mdr bien joué Alex)  
  
Remus : mouais elle est pas mal... SURTOUT AVEC ROGUE KI A PLUS DE DENTS  
  
Rita : Bon si vous vous chicaner encore je vous donne une bise.  
  
Sirius: O___O  
  
Rogue : aaaaark!!!  
  
Remus : eeeeeerk...  
  
Sirius : Rogue, on se la ferme!!! * fait un sourire forcé* n'est-ce pas mon vieux pote! * prend rogue par les épaules *  
  
Sirius : * a le gout de vomir mais se retient *  
  
Rogue : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un gay!!  
  
Sirius : Enfin, tu t'assume Rogue!!!!!  
  
Sirius : * lâche Rogue et regarde Remus en riant*  
  
Remus : *demande à son agent* est-ce que je peux rire?  
  
Agent de Remus : mouais ouais  
  
Remus : HA HA HA HA HA HA !!  
  
Rita : Vous Severus comment vous étés devenu mangemort??  
  
Rogue : C'est pas de vos oignons!!  
  
Sirius : Répond et ferme toi!  
  
(Rita donne un bisous a Sirius)  
  
Sirius : .............................................O_O  
  
Rogue : Hé ! Toi le traître même pas assez bon pour en être un vrai!!  
  
(Rita donne un bisous a Severus)  
  
Rogue : Arg, crise cardiaque..  
  
Rita : Bon enfin calme c 2 la.  
  
Sirius : ............................................O_O chuis pas un traître...  
  
Rogue : ........................ mon......... oeil................  
  
Rita : Alors Severus?  
  
Remus : Ouais tout le monde aimerais sa savoir comment ta fait pour descendre plus bas que tu l'est maintenant.  
  
Sirius: ..................................................................O_O bonne joke rem' !  
  
Rogue : Ta......... yeule le................. louuuup......... ga..rou............  
  
Remus : Ta yeule toé même.  
  
Rita : VOS YEULES ESTI FERMÉ LA PIS RÉPONDER A MES CRISS DE QEUSION OKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue : Ouin ouin pose tes questions je vais répondre pour eux!!  
  
Sirius : ........................O_O * vomi *  
  
Remus : Je me rebelle, a l'avenir je vais être moins poli.  
  
Sirius : ..................¤.O ... cool!  
  
Rita : Bon je vous demandais donc est-ce que vos parents vous maltraitait??  
  
Sirius : ............... ¤.O chuis capable de répondre.....  
  
Sirius : .............................. ¤.O..n....o....n.... * re-vomi*  
  
Remus : Pourkoi y me maltraiteraient ???  
  
Rogue : Sirius c'était l'Aurore des sorciers  
  
(note de Saiji : Aurore c'est l'enfant martyre!! La conne qui bouffait du savon à cause que sa mère lui obligeait !! INCULTES!!)  
  
Rita : QUoi??  
  
Rogue : Remus c'est ses parents qui l'ont mordu.  
  
Rogue : Moi y me chouchoutait parce que je suis parfait.  
  
Remus : Bein oui sta craire  
  
Sirius : ........................ O.O  
  
Rita : Bon on fini la pour aujourdhui on va continuer un autre jour ^_^''''''''''''''''''''.  
  
Rogue : OK LÀ JE PEUX LES TUER?????  
  
Remus : Essaye don pour voire  
  
Sirius : Non c'est moi ki te tue sale pouilleux!!!!!  
  
Sirius : Je croyait jamais qu'il oserait, Rogue, arrête de compter des menteries, ton nez va devenir encore plus grand....  
  
Rogue : GRRRRR  
  
Rogue : AAAAAAAAH!!!! J'en peux plus je pars me suicider!!  
  
Foule : TUE LE AVEC LA CHAISE ! LA CHAISE !!! LA CHAISE!  
  
Rogue : Elle sort d'où la foule??  
  
Sirius : De ton....  
  
Sirius : En tk  
  
Remus : La chaise...c une bonne idée  
  
Sirius : La chaise? Non, pas assez lourde  
  
Rogue : Criss je va la tuer, cette Rita...  
  
Rogue: qui m'aime me suive  
  
Sirius : Tu te calles encore rogue  
  
Rogue : ON S'EN CRISS VENEZ QUAND MÊME  
  
Rita : Je te suis mon Severus d'amour  
  
Remus : o_o.....................O_O  
  
Sirius : .................... O.O  
  
Sirius : Hey, rem' ... ça te tente tu de venir prendre un ver à ma caverne ????  
  
*Sirius et remus sen vont*  
  
FOULE : TUE LE AVEC LA TABLE !! LA TABLE!!!  
  
Rogue: Y'a pas de table ici criss!  
  
Rogue: On l'a détruite tantôt en se battant  
  
Sirius ki revient: Sa peut s'arranger...  
  
Remus ki revient : La table c trop encombrant... toute façon c la pleine lune dans pas longtemps.  
  
Rita : Ben il reste mon stylo......  
  
Rogue: Moi j'ai ma baguette fake approcher pos!!  
  
Rita : Bon la STOP !  
  
Sirius: Men retourne à ma caverne, c'est trop plate ici......  
  
Rogue: Y'en un calendrier avec des rendez-vous aussi en passant...... HEY C'EST ÉCRIT QUE JE SUIS UN RESTE DU MCDO!!!  
  
Rita : C fini pour aujourd'hui..  
  
Remus: NNNOOOOOOOOOOON  
  
Remus: JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME CHANGER EN LOUP-GAROU  
  
Remus: TOUS AUX ABRIS!!!!  
  
  
  
Rogue: Ta yeule !  
  
  
  
A/N : Bon j'espère que vous avez bien rit ! SVP REVIEW !!!!!!! MERCI! 


	5. INTERVIEW AVEC GOYLE ET APRES AVEC DRAGO

DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER NOUS APPARTIENT PAS!  
  
A/N Alex : Bon la on a fait un tit changement pour celui-la pour une fois c moi qui fait l'inviter! Alors je fait Goyle et c'est ma pauvre Saiji en punition qui ne pourras plus venir sur le net a cause d'un 0 a l'école tsé voyon un 0 !! Ça nous donne toute une définition de l'école! Fac la sa mère a dit qu'elle viendrai plus jamais sur le net T_T pis j'mennuie! Alors si vous avez un mot a dire a Saiji dite-les dans vos REVIEW et vos commentaire dans vos REVIEW! MERCI! Huh ouin c Saiji qui fait Rita!  
  
Rita: aujourd'hui je vais interviewer Gregory Goyle.  
  
Rita: Bonjour Gregory, mon petit  
  
Goyle : Petit??  
  
Rita: desolé, d'habitude c'est comme ça qu'on parle au détraqué mental.  
  
Rita: alors, comment ça va?  
  
Goyle :.........huh(en se grattant la tête) bien je crois  
  
Rita: bon alors mon petit, tu comptes devenir Mangemort?  
  
Goyle : .....huh je ne sais pas trop il va falloir que mon père soit d'accord pour ça.....  
  
Goyle: Mais j'espère qu'il va dire oui  
  
Rita: Très interessant! Mais vous connaissez les Sortilèges Interdits, au moins?  
  
Goyle : .........huh (en se grattant la tête) ah oui je crois que l'un d'entre eux s'appelle Alohomora c'est le plus mortelle!!!  
  
Rita: Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous suivez Draco Malefoy partout comme un chien?  
  
Goyle : ben il nous paye moi et mon pote Crabbe.......  
  
Rita: Oh et combien?  
  
Goyle : huh.............. je crois que c'est environ 3 pièce de bronze (a/n Alex : dont je me rappelle pu le nom)  
  
Rita: Comment faites-vous pour passer votre année sans avoir de cerveau?  
  
Goyle : ...................Je me débrouille pour copier sur mon voisin.........  
  
Goyle : Qui est Crabbe en passant  
  
Rita: C'est très bien mon petit  
  
Goyle : c'est ce que mon père me dit toujours!  
  
Goyle : Je crois qu'il est fier de moi!  
  
Rita: Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Harry Potter?  
  
Goyle :.............ben c'est un véritable idiot!.............Notre job a nous c'est de lui tapper dessus pis là Draco nous récompense de cette action en nous chattouillant...  
  
Rita: Je vois. Et si Harry Potter vous payait pour battre Draco Malefoy et vise-versa, sur qui tapperiez-vous?  
  
Goyle :........................huh ( se gratte la tete) huh.....................huhhhhhh................huhhhhhh j'ai pas bien compris la question mais que veut dire ¨¨Avance sexuel¨¨??  
  
Rita: Pourquoi??  
  
Goyle : Bien c'est ça que votre plume à papote vient d'écrire quand j'ai parler que Drago nous récompensais en nous chattouillant......  
  
Rita: Ça veut dire qu'il te doit mille gallions...  
  
Goyle : Comment ça???  
  
Rita: C'est comme ça (A/N Alex : Si vous lecteur vous avez pas compris ben cétait un diversion pour changer de sujet)  
  
Goyle : huh j'ai pas compris là........  
  
Rita: Mais parlez nous un peu de votre ami Vincent Crabbe s'il-vous-plaît!!  
  
Goyle : Ouais c'est mon meilleur ami!  
  
Rita: Parlez-nous des détails!!  
  
Goyle : Bien je l'aime bien on est de bons copains depuis l'enfance je me souviens un jour on a essayer de noyer un poisson vivant dans l'eau mais on a malheureusement pas réussi a le noyer.  
  
Rita: Faites-vous encore pipi au lit?  
  
Goyle : huh............je ne sais pas............je crois que oui............  
  
Goyle : Pouvez-vous répèter la quesiton?  
  
Rita: Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez suivi la même thérapie que Gilderoy Lockhart dans votre enfance?  
  
Goyle : c'est quoi une thérapie??  
  
Rita: c'est parler à un gentil monsieur qui veut nous rendre moins con, mais dans votre cas ça n'a pas marché.  
  
Goyle : Ouais...............huh.......je crois que c'est le cas (En se grattant la tête)  
  
Rita: Votre manie de vous gratter la tête vous vient-elle de la peur de perdre vos cheveux?  
  
Goyle : huh.......(en se grattant la tête) je ne sais pas trop je fait ça quand j'essaie de.........voyons c'est quoi le mot........  
  
Rita: Faire encore plus dur?  
  
Goyle : Non c'est pas ça c'est.............de me masturbé!  
  
Goyle : Non c'est pas ça c'est réfléchir  
  
Rita: hum  
  
Rita: Je le savais  
  
Goyle : Je ne sais meme pas c'est quoi masturbé c'est une mot que je viens d'inventer excusez-moi.  
  
Rita: Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch?  
  
Goyle : Non mais j'aimerais bien.....mais notre Boss Drago y joue lui il est chanceux.......  
  
Rita: en parlant de Drago, pouvez-vous nous dire des petits secrets sur lui? Vous avez le droit d'inventer...  
  
Goyle : huh ben..............je crois qu'il est jaloux d'Harry Potter..... mais à chaque fois qui sort des vestiaires des serpentards il est toujours heureux et on ne sais pas pourquoi........  
  
Goyle : Il est heureux meme si il a perdu.......  
  
Rita: Vous voulez dire qu'il a un gros sourire débile sur le visage?  
  
Goyle : Ben.........oui comme vous le dites.....  
  
Rita: merci beaucoup pour cette précieuse information et ne vous souciez surtout pas de ce que ma plume écrit s'il-vous-plaît...  
  
Rita: Alors seriez-vous prêt à sauter en bas de la tour de Serpentard pour 10 mornilles, les petites pièces en argent?  
  
Goyle : C'est quoi ça faire l'amour???  
  
Rita: Je vous avais dit de ne pas regarder ce que ma plume écrivait!! et répondez à ma question  
  
Goyle : Bien sûr que oui......huh je veut dit non............huh oui ......huh C'était quoi la question déja??  
  
Rita: seriez-vous prêt à sauter en bas de la tour de Serpentard pour 10 mornilles, les petites pièces en argent?  
  
Goyle : Huh non parce que nous on est riche a mort!  
  
Rita: bon alors je croit que ça va être tout!  
  
Goyle : C'est quoi un homesexuel??  
  
Rita: Uuuuuh... C'est comme Draco Malefoy  
  
Goyle : Ok c'est un boss??  
  
Rita: oui oui  
  
Goyle : Comme le boss de mon père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres??  
  
Rita: bonne idée, niark niark...  
  
Goyle : Savez-vous que Pansy Parkinson est en amour avec mon Boss  
  
Rita: Noooon??  
  
Goyle : C'est vrai!.................mais il faut pas le dire elle m'a demandé de garder le secret sinon elle serait terriblement gênée  
  
Rita: d'accord, je comprend.............  
  
Rita: mais vous dans toute cette histoire?  
  
Goyle : je reste avec mon pote Crabbe  
  
Goyle : Je ne sais pas si je vais me marier un jour.........  
  
Goyle : ouch........  
  
Rita: vous voulez dire que vous êtes en couple?  
  
Goyle : huh.................................oui c mon pote.......  
  
Rita: et est-ce que vous trouvez Draco Malefoy beau dans son pyjama avec des nounours?  
  
Goyle : Il a des pyjamas pour dormir?? Ben...ils doivent être invisible...........  
  
Rita: Oh alors il dort sans pyjama? comment vous savez ça?  
  
Goyle : On dort dans le même dortoir........  
  
Rita: mais il ne dort pas sous les couvertures?  
  
Goyle : Oui mais il danse toujours en enlevant sont linge avant d'aller dormir.......il nous a dit que ça l'aidait à dormir  
  
Rita: Alors comment vous le trouvez?  
  
Goyle : Ben il est blond pis il a une nez pis il a une bouche pis il a un machin rouge qui dépasse  
  
Rita: pensez-vous qu'il pourrait poser pour PlayGirl?  
  
Goyle : C quoi playgirl??  
  
Rita: comme playboy mais pour les filles, et c'est des garçons qui posent sans vêtements  
  
Goyle : Non............c'est n'était pas ça le nom cétait gay magasine il me semble........  
  
Rita: Ah mais vous lisez ce magasine?  
  
Goyle : ...........Ouais il y plein de belle images........  
  
Rita: en couleur?  
  
Goyle : ouais et elles bougent aussi *rire*  
  
Rita: à part Draco, connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre qui pose pour ce magasine?  
  
Goyle : Je crois que...............voyons c'est quoi son nom.........il était à Gryffondor.......  
  
Rita: Harry Potter?  
  
Goyle : Non pas lui..............il jouait au Quidditch pis là il est parti.........  
  
Rita: Oh c'est Olivier Dubois?  
  
Goyle : Ouais c'est ça!  
  
Rita: d'accord! mais pensez-vous qu'il y aille un trafic de gay magasine à Poudlard?  
  
Goyle : Huh...........peut-être mais je ne comprens pas la question alors on va dire que oui.....  
  
Rita: je vous demandais qui lit ce magasine à Poudlard?  
  
Goyle : Bien il y a plusieurs Serpentard même qu'un jour j'ai vu le proffesseur Rogue en lire un mais c'était pas ça......  
  
Rita: c'était quoi?  
  
Goyle : Huh.........je ne sais pas trop je crois que c'était Dans un jardin.........  
  
(A/n saiji : Hein??) (Nd Alex; ben ça te montre comment planter des fleurs ça te donne des conseils pour ton jardin mais c'est pas un magasine c une émission de Tv mais la on va dire que c'est un magasin oki)  
  
(Nd Saiji; Ouf j'avais pas compris ^^")  
  
Goyle : huh peut-être envisage-t-il de faire un jardin je ne sais pas.........  
  
Rita: Bon merci beaucoup Goyle, grâce à vous ma plume à papote n'a pas eu à inventer trop de choses!  
  
Goyle : C'était un plaisir...........ben je pense ........attendez un peu que j'y.................euh c'est quoi le mot déjà??  
  
Goyle : Pense c'est ça mais là OUCHHHHHHHHH  
  
Goyle : Je doit rentrer ma tête me fait mal.............  
  
Rita: d'accord mon petit alors c'est tout pour mon interview avec Goyle!!  
  
(A/N Alex : Bon la j'ai décider de mettre l'interview de Drago ici car c'était pas long pis sa fait comme un suite de l'interview de Goyle. Fac la je reprend mon rôle de Rita et ma pauvre Saiji qui est en punition à vie d'internet fait Drago !)  
  
Rita : Aujourd'hui j'interview le jeune Draco Malefoy!  
  
Draco: Ouais  
  
Rita : Alors raconté nous notre enfance avant d'arriver a Poudlard.( A/N Alex : Criss pourquoi elle demande tout le temps ça a tout le monde!)  
  
(A/N Saiji : parce qué trop conne pour trouver autre chose )  
  
(A/N Alex : Merci looooooooooooool)  
  
Draco: Ben là je vivait dans mon manoir franchement...  
  
Rita ; Oui mais est-ce que votre père vous fesais jetais le sort de Doloris desfois? Est-ce qu'il abuse de vous? Est-ce que votre mère vous maltraite aussi? Et où votre grand-mère a pogner le nom de voter mère c laid a mort?  
  
Draco: QUOI mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez??! Franchement, non à tout, pis je vais vous dire que Rita c'est le nom le plus laid que j'ai jamais vu, il va bien avec votre face.  
  
Rita : Bon huh o_o'''''.......Votre ami Gregory Goyle nous a dit que vous aimiez dansé nue avant de vous coucher c'est vrai???  
  
Draco: MAIS NON!!  
  
Draco: Je m'en va le noyer!!!!  
  
Draco: pis le cannibaliser!  
  
Draco: pis le brûler vif!  
  
Rita : ok yuck.......en tk est-ce que vous aimez Pansy Parkingson??  
  
Draco: ark non  
  
Draco: vous manquez de goût!!  
  
Rita : Bien pourquoi vous êtes aller avce elle au bal de noël??  
  
Draco: parce qu'elle m'a payé 1000 gallions  
  
Rita : D'accord mais apart elle qui auriez vous aimez invité??  
  
Draco: euuuuuuuuh beeeen......  
  
Draco: personneuuuuuuuuuuuuhh.....  
  
Rita : Vous aimeriez aller avec un des gars dans Gay magasine???  
  
Draco: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: QUI VOUS A DIT ÇA??!!!  
  
Rita : Votre cher ami Gregory Goyle! Bien sûr qui d'autre aurai été assez stupide pour le dire!  
  
Draco: GRR  
  
Draco: Lui je vais le fussiler  
  
Draco: pis le démembrer  
  
Draco: pis le re-cannibaliser  
  
Draco: pis jeter les restes dans un ravin!!  
  
Rita : En tout cas... Pourquoi est-ce que vous courrez après Harry Potter est-ce pour ses beaux yeux vert???  
  
Draco: Je lui cours pas après!!  
  
Draco: Vous avez pas les pensées très net vous!!  
  
Rita : Bon ben alors pourquoi vous le détester telement?  
  
Draco: parce que c't'un criss de cave  
  
Draco: même vous vous êtes plus cool, avouez que...  
  
Rita : Oui oui je sais!  
  
Rita : Merci Draco!  
  
Draco: ................de rien................  
  
Rita : Après un match de quidditch, même si vous avez perdu, pourquoi avez- vous toujours un sourire débile sur le visage?  
  
Draco: parce que je rit de Potter qui joue full mal  
  
Draco: je ris de lui, tsé...  
  
Rita : Ouais mais lui au moins il est capable d'attraper un vif d'or!  
  
Rita : Ah ouin quel nouvelle! (très sarcastique!) Draco: ben oui ça se voit pas ?  
  
Draco: tssssssssssss  
  
Rita : Criss depuis quand que j'appui ce sale petit morveux??  
  
Draco: ouin en, je savais que vous étiez folle.  
  
Draco: j'en ai assez, je dégage moi là!!  
  
Rita : Oauis c sa décriss le morveux (a/n Alex : wow Rita se déchaîne lol)  
  
Draco: ouin aurevoir  
  
(Draco partit)  
  
REVIEW SVP C'EST DOMMAGE QUE CEUX QUI NE REVIEW PAS NE REVIEW PAS SA SERAI COOL DE VOTRE PAR! 


	6. Question's Time!

Question time!  
  
Eh oui maintenant vous pouvez poser des question car SAIJI EST DE RETOUR!!!!  
  
Alors Si vous avez des question à :  
  
Lord Voldemort,  
  
Remus Lupin,  
  
Severus Rogue,  
  
Sirius Black,  
  
Gregory Goyle  
  
Ou Drago Malfoy!  
  
Donner moi vos question dans les reviews et vous pouvez en dire tent que vous voulez les plus c'est toujour mieux! Parce qu'avec vos question on va faire d'autre fic!  
  
Merci d'avance! 


	7. LORD VOLDEMORT, LUPIN, BLACK, ROGUE, GOY...

**Saiji : oki nous revoilà (moi pis Alex) pour répondre ENFIN!! aux questions du tit public!!! En passant, Alex fait Rita, Sirius, Remus et Goyle, je fais Rogue, Draco, Voldie pis... c'est tout j'pense LOL en passant c'est full québécois fake si vous comprenez pas le kébécois... AHAHAH.................... c'est ça!!**

**Alex : Bonne lecture ! Et oublier pas de cliquer sur le tit bouton mauve pour donner vos commentaire ! Bah une review quoi !**

Rita : Bon bonjour à tous et voici vos réponse à vos question! 

Rita : Les premières questions sont de Mymye-Potter et elle a des questions pour moi alors je vais lui répondre tout de suite :D 

**ALors chère scarabée, comment ça se passe la vie d'Intervieweuse plate a mort??**

Rita : Bah c'est Vraiment passsssssioonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnant! Je rencontre plein de caves.. Huh je veux dire de gens et c'est passssssiooonnant! 

**Et au fait, depuis quel âge pratique tu s't métier la? **

Rita : Bah je crois que dès que j'étais dans l'utérus de ma mère j'en était une! J'ai un vague souvenir d'avoir interviewé le placenta de ma mère c'était PASSSIONANT! 

**Tu avait des amies a l'école? Si oui, Pauvres elles...**

Rita : OUI! Elles enviaient tellement ma beauté qu'elles m'adressaient même pas la parole! 

**A Quand l'article sur cet imbécile de Fudge?**

Rita : Huh..... Mr Fudge et moi avons conclu un marcher dans son lit...huh je veux dire dans son bureau alors il y en aura pas de ma part. 

Rita : BON! Maintenant des question pour LORD VOLDEMORT! 

**A quand votre retraite?**

Rita : Oui c'est vrai à quand? 

Voldie: Quand je vais avoir tué Potter MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! 

Rita : Pis après vous allez faire quoi? 

Voldie: Je vais jouer au golf! 

Rita ; Avec Fudge? 

Voldie: Wow comment vous avez deviné? 

Rita : Une intuition! 

**A quand votre mariage avec Marge Dursley?? (lolll)**

Rita : Un mariage avec une moldue! 

Rita : Je pensais que vous haïssiez les moldus ! 

Voldie: Baaaaah en fait, j'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter la bague!! Fake j'ai essayé de voler mais à chaque fois que j'entre chez quelqu'un il se met à hurler pis je dois faire exploser la maison... 

Rita : Pourquoi faire exploser la maison? 

Voldie: Bah c'est que c'est le fun de faire exploser des maisons! 

Rita ; Oui mais vous auriez pu voler la bague pis après faire exploser la maison! Pauvre con! 

Voldie: merci!! 

Rita : De rien. 

Voldie: Pis pour le fait que c'est une moldue, bah c'est que... J'uis sénile? 

Rita : Ah oki! 

**Si vous êtes si Cruelll envers les moldus, serait-ce car vous êtes un sang-de-bourbe et que vous vous Haissez??? **

Voldie: *sarcastique* Ben oui c'est ça pis bientôt je vais me suicider. 

Rita : Ah c'est bien mais vous saviez que le suicide c'est pas bon pour votre santé? Votre médecin me l'a dit! 

Voldie: Euh mon médecin yé mort ça fait 30 ans. 

Rita : Bah j'ai parlé avec son fantôme. 

Voldie: Ah cool.. 

Rita : La dernière phrase de Miss Mymye-Potter n'est pas une question mais une remarque; 

**Tuer vous donc, les michants rôles c'est passé date!!!**

Voldie: BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU je suis trop triste je pars me suicider!! 

Rita ; OKI........ 

Rita : La prochaine question est de Vulcaine7.. 

Voldie: *snif snif* oki 

Rita : Elle est pour Rogue. 

**Mon p'tit Severus d'amour, peux tu passer me voir après ton interview t'a oublié de quoi chez moi l'autre jour, j'suis sur que tu sais ce que c'est! **

Sevi: *s'étouffe* *rit nerveusement* Mais bien suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure *murmure;* j'ai ben hâte que cette folle oublie que j'existe....... 

Rita : Oki! Maintenant c'est des questions de Cath, elle a des questions pour Voldemort. 

**Est-ce que vous avez déjà penser à vous suicider? (Ça serait bien pour l'humanité... )**

Voldie: ...........................*braille comme un gros bébé* 

**Comment c'était pour vous quand vous étiez à Poudlard?**

Voldie: Bah c'était le fun sauf que y'avait Mimi Geignarde qui était ben énarvente... pis McGonagall aussi.... mais y'avait des profs cool..... pis là j'avais des bons amis... bah non en fait... pis je me fesais ben du fun à terrifier tout le monde avec le Basilic..... c'était trippant.... 

Rita ; Prochaine question! 

**Vous êtes vous déjà marié? **

Voldie: OUI!!!! 

Rita : Avec qui? 

Voldie: Bah c'était une fille très gentille qui s'appellait Lablondo Groméchen..... On allait ensemble à Poudlard! 

Rita : Ah oki pis pourquoi vous êtes plus avec elle? 

Voldie: Bah elle s'est suicidé quand je lui ai dit que sa recette d'haricots au beurre était pas bonne... 

Rita : Oki c'est compréhensible! 

Voldie: Ouais en plus j'uis sûr qu'elle avait la même que vous.. 

Rita : Huh... Tk prochaine question! 

**Êtes-vous malheureux de faire aussi dur et d'être haï de tout le monde?**

Voldie: Je fais PAS dur, je suis un sex symbol!! Pis tout mes Mangemorts m'aiment AH.AH.AH... *part à pleurer* 

Rita ; O.......k......... next! 

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Harry Potter? S'il s'alliait à vous, le traiteriez vous un peu comme un fils?**

Voldie: Ben là franchement les lecteurs y sont cons?? 

Rita : Pourquoi ça? 

Voldie: Ben là mon but c'est de tuer tit laite Potter...... 

Rita : Ah oki! 

Rita : Bon les prochaines questions de Cath sont pour Remus Lupin! 

**La première fois que vous vous êtes métamorphosé, c'était où et avez-vous mordu quelqu'un? **

Remus : Bah je ne sais pas car quand je me transforme je me rapelles pu de rien pis si j'ai mordu quelqu'un je men excuse! T_T 

Rita : Ah bon tk Next! 

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Rogue?**

Remus : Bah je ne peux dire quelque chose contre Rogue car je suis trop poli mais ma révolution de devenir moins poli a l'avenir n'a pas fonctionné alors je ne peux.... 

Remus ; Mais vous pouvez toujours le demander à Sirius lui il vous le dira avec grand plaisir! 

Sevi: Ben oui pis après on me traître de méchant PFFF 

Remus : Bah ce qui est vrai Severus. 

Sirius ; OUAIS ROGUE TU FAIS CHIER! 

Sirius : Rogue c'est un innocent! 

Sevi: ......................................criss d'imature..................... 

Sirius : QUOI? Bah quoi Remus m'a dit que je pouvais dire ce que je pensais de toi tout haut! 

Sirius : C'est un RATÉ! 

Sirius : Un donneur chez MCDO! 

Rita : oki oki ça suffit là. 

Sevi: AH. AH. AH. t'es trop drôle Black. 

Sirius : AH MERCI! 

Rita : Bon la prochaine question pour Remus. 

**Êtes-vous fâché contre Black car par sa faute, Rogue croit que vous avez été complice de la farce qui aurait pu lui couter la vie?**

Remus : Pourquoi serais-je faché? C'est quoi cette question VOYONS! 

Sevi: Pffff c'est vrai ça!!!! 

Remus : C'est mon meilleur ami quand même! 

Sirius : Toé Monsieur Je-me-crois-supérieur-car-j'ai-les-cheveux-gras-et-que-je-lèchais-les-bottes-du-con-qui-était-à-la-tête-des-Serpentards tu veux rien savoir de la vérité alors ferme ta yole! 

Remus : Huh..... Ouin c'est vrai que tu veux pas écouter la véritée Severus. 

Rita : Bon là c'est des question pour Rogue! 

**Pourquoi détestiez-vous tellement James Potter?**

Sevi: Parce que c'est un tit con égocentrique pense-bon idiot qui se croyait pour le nombril du monde... 

Sirius : Tout comme toi!!!!! 

Sirius : Mais James lui avait pas les cheveux gras!! 

Remus : Pis y'était beau au moin lui. 

Sevi: Pff non moi je suis réaliste. 

Sirius : Rem' tu te rends compte que tu viens d'insulter quelqu'un? 

Sevi: ............................................Un tit laite avec une face à claque pis un sourire de détraqué mental. 

Remus : Regardez l'envolée de castors bleus là-bas! 

Voldie: Ouais y sont beaux!! 

Rita : OÙ ÇA????????? *cherche partout* 

Voldie: C'est toute dans ma têêêêêêêêêêête!! 

Rita : O_O tk, prochaine question pour Rogue! 

**Lors de la première année scolaire de Harry, vous l'avez sauvé, et c'est sûrement parce que vous aviez une dette envers James. Cela vous a-t'il frustré, car vous deviez marcher sur votre orgueil, n'est-ce pas, puisque vous êtes jaloux de James?**

Sirius ; Je l'ai toujours su que t'étais jaloux Rogue! 

Sevi: Pff mon orgeuil, quel orgeuil? C'est dur d'avoir une self esteem quand tu passes ton temps à te faire rire de toi par toute ton école.... 

Sirius: AHAH! 

(N/Alex : Familiprix! ........... huh désolée fallait que ça sorte lol) 

Sirius: Au moins tu l'admets que tu te fesais rire de toé! 

Sevi: Oui. 

Rita: Bon oki prochaine question! 

**Pourquoi avez-vous décider de devenir Mangemort?**

Sevi: Pour me venger de la gang d'épais qui riaient de moi à l'école!! Sauf que ça malheureusement pas marché pfff... 

Sirius: MHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!! 

Sevi: Ta yole le con. 

Sirius: MERCI! 

Sirius: .......le cave! 

Sevi: ..Prochaine question svp 

**Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir dans l'autre camp?**

Sevi: J'étais en amour avec une fille très gentille et elle m'a fait comprendre que je m'étais trompé. 

Rita : Ah oui c'était qui??????????? 

Sirius : Ark pas hâte de le savoir! 

Sevi: C'est confidentiel. 

Rita : ALLER SEVI-CHOU! 

Sevi: AAAAARK!!! 

Sirius : O_O yuck Rita t'aime Rogue MHAHHAHAHAHHAHA 

Rita : .....................................................Next; 

**Avez-vous déjà aimé une femme, ou vous êtes trop orgueilleux pour cela?**

Sevi: Ben je viens de dire que j'aimais une fille... 

**Donnez-vous des punitions aux élèves pour vous défouler?**

Sevi: Oui. 

Rita : Souvent? 

Sevi: Tout le temps. 

Rita : OKI! Voici des question de Cath pour Sirius. 

Sirius : Y'était temps! 

**Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez décidé d'être un chien noir quand vous vous transformirez en Animagus ou c'est selon la personnalité d'une personne?**

Sevi: Ouais c'est un chien sale. 

Sirius : TA YOLE ROGUE! Bah oui c'est moi qui a décidé tsé j'allais pas prendre l'idée du tit Rat cave! 

Rita ; C'était quoi son idée? 

Sirius : Bah de me transformer en rat comme lui! Yé tu fou lui criss! 

Sevi: Rita j'aimerais faire remarquer que tu devrais ben le savoir si c'est la personalité de la personne.................. tit carabé laite. 

Rita ; Pardon??????? 

**Seriez-vous prêt à vous sacrifier pour Harry?**

Sevi: DIT OUI S'IL TE PLAIT ÇA SERAIT TROP COOL DE TE VOIR MOURIR!!!!!!!! 

Sirius : TA YOLE ROGUE! Quel question! C'est mon filleul! C'est sure que oui! Yé ben trop jeune pour mourir encore! 

Sevi: .............. Juste une chose à dire; Ta. Yole. 

Remus : C'est très constructif comme phrase Rogue. 

Sevi: Ta yole. 

**Que pensez-vous de Dumbledore, de Petter Pettigrow et de Rogue?**

Sevi: *imite Sirius* Rogue est parfait... 

Sirius : TOI PARFAIT??????? Ouais pour un BIGMAC! 

Sirius ; ROGUE S'TUN CAVE! 

Sevi: Je vais essayer de rester zen.. 

Sirius : Pis Dumbledore yé pas mal cool pour m'avoir donné une cachette en haut de la montague dans la caverne. 

Sevi: Ahah pauvre con tu viens de dire où tu te cachais. 

Sirius : -_- 

Sevi: *chante;* I love you   
But it seems you don't love me 

Sirius : Tk pour ce qui est du tit con, Peter, C'EST UN OSTI DE CAVE! Non mais il fait exprès pour ressembler à Rogue ou quoi????? Il lui manque juste les cheveux gras pis ça serait son prortait! 

Sevi: J'approuve le début............. De ce que y'a dit........ 

Sevi: Bon next! 

Sevi: J'uis tanné de devoir supporter ses insultes. 

Rita ; Bon la c'est des question Pour Drago Malefoy! 

Draco: Salut!! 

**Es-tu jaloux de Harry?**

Draco: *sarcastique;* Ben oui en c'est clair que j'aimerais avoir sa face de pou écrasé. 

**Veux-tu être Mangemort, ou tu l'es déjà?**

Draco: Oui c'est mon but dans la vie. Ensuite je veux pouvoir surpasser Voldemort et Potter. ¸Après je veux battre le record de dragées surprises bouffées sans vomir. Après je veux faire changer la face du roi dans les jeux d'échec pour la mienne *une heure plus tard;* pis finalement je veux repeindre Poudlard en bleu ciel. 

Rita : ZzzzzzZzzz........ Hein en bleu ciel??? 

Draco: Et oui. 

Rita : Oki...... 

**Es-tu fier de ton père et pourquoi?**

Draco: Non parce que y m'a donné un nom à chier. 

Draco: Je suis rancunier. 

Rita : Ok. 

**Comment trouves-tu Rogue?**

Sevi: *chante;* Doodoodoo, doo doo doo... I'm packing, I'm holding, I'm smilling, she's living, she lives for me......... 

Sirius : Ark arrête tu chantes faux! 

Draco: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh pour la question, yé fin, yé facile à manipuler.... pis y chante mal?! 

Sevi; Pff jaloux. 

Draco: C'est comme un deuxième père pour moi. 

Rita : Ah, Cath nous a envoyé de nouveau une lettre avec une question pour Rogue. 

**Saviez-vous que même si vous êtes cruel, méchant, sadique, rancunier et grognon, vous avez quand même un gros fan-club? (Hé oui...Ça devrait remonter ton estime personnelle. )**

Sevi; *larmes aux yeux* Vraiment? 

Rita : Oui pis j'chuis la présidente! 

Sevi, Draco: ......................................................O_O 

Sevi; Bah je voudrais dire à mon fan club que je suis ben content mais que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.. 

Rita : Oki...... 

Rita : Bon voici des question de la part de jamais-revenir. 

Rita : Une pour Voldemort. 

Voldie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ah oui? 

**As-tu ta carte de l'âge d'or??? T'as fait quoi comme emploi avant d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres??? Pis pourrais-tu tuer Harry une bonne fois pour toute pour moi??? S'il te plaiiiiiiit...**

Voldie: Carte de quoi????????? 

Rita : Huh... 

Voldie; Sinon avant j'étais laveur de vitre au McDo... Pis penses-tu que j'essaie pas de le tuer?! 

Rita : bon là une question pour Remus. 

**Veux-tu m'épouser???**

Remus : HEY L'ENVOLÉE DE CASTORS EST REVENU! 

Sevi: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH *rire nerveux* 

Voldie: Ah ben oui tiens donc!!!!! Y sont beaux!!!! 

Rita : Une question pour Rogue! 

**C'est quoi ta marque de shampooing??? C'est quoi la vraie maudite raison que t'haïs Harry??? Pis pourrais-tu le torturer pour moi???**

Sevi: ................................. *vexé* Je me laves avec du Heald &Shoulder......... 

Rita : J'savais que cétait poche comme shampoing mais pas à ce point! 

Sevi: Pis à part ça j'hait Harry parce que yé comme son père; un tit laite avec une face de bouldogue qui se pense le meilleur. 

Rita : Bon une question pour Sirius! 

**Est-ce que c'est bon des rats??? Quand tu vas pogner Queudver, vas-tu m'appeller pour que je t'aide à le trucider???**

Sirius : Bah non c'est pas mal dégueulasse PIS NON! J'vais pas t'appeller pour le trucider il est à MOI! 

Sevi: Espèce d'égocentrique tu changeras jamais. 

Rita : Bon voici une question pour Goyle! 

Goyle : Ah chuis là moi! 

**Ça fait quoi d'être craqué mental???**

Draco: Pauvre tit ça va lui faire mal à la tête d'essayer de répondre. 

Goyle : Huh *se gratte la tête* C'est pas mal génial! 

Draco: Arrêter d'abimer mon esclave personel!! 

Goyle ; C'est quoi au fait un craqué mental? 

Rita : Huh toi. 

Draco: AHAHAH 

Goyle : Bah cétait quoi cette question débile si cétait moi! 

Draco: Essaie pas de comprendre t'es trop con pour ça. 

Rita : Bon là une question pour Drago! 

**Est-ce que c'est encore ton père qui te lasse tes souliers le matin??? **

Draco: ............. Je préfére ignorer cette question pour éviter d'être trop vulgaire! 

Rita : Oki! Voici des question de Winichou, fan de Pansychouchou et toute les questions sont pour Drago! 

Draco: Oh elle a du goût elle! 

Rita : Ouais c'est lenfer! 

**pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ma Pansychouchouadorée?**

Draco: Parce que c'est une limace avec une face de bouldogue? 

Draco: Oui, c'est ça. 

Goyle : Pardon maître mais..... 

Goyle : Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. 

Draco: Quoi encore maudit abruti? 

Goyle : Vous l'aimer quand même au fond de vous car sinon vous me l'auriez pas dit avant le Bal. 

Goyle : Vous avez dit : Hey cette criss de Pansy est conne! 

Goyle : Pis Conne ça veut dire 'mon amoureuse' 

Draco: .........Kese y raconte lui? 

Goyle : C'est ça que jai entendu dire! 

Draco: Arrête d'écouter ce que Crabbe dit criss.. 

**c'est ton parrain Rogue ou alors t'as eu une aventure avec lui pour qu'il arrete pas de te lecher les bottes?**

Draco, Sevi: QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?? 

Draco: Criss c'est juste une bande de pervers vos lecteurs!! 

Rita : Ça se pourrais. 

Draco: Non c'est avec mon père qu'il a eu une aventure voyons! 

Rita : Bon la dernière question! 

Draco: Enfin! 

**en fait,c'est toi qu'as écrit le poème de la st valentin à Harry?**

Draco: *sarcastique;* Ben oui c'est ça. 

Draco: Y sont fous. 

Sevi; Ouais. 

Rita : Bon tk cétait tout! Merci d'avoir écrit! 

Voldie: OUAIS merci!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sevi; *chante;* It's my liiiiiife!! 

Sirius : Sibole *se bouche les oreille* CRISS ARRÊTE DE CHANTER TU CHANTE MAL! 

Goyle : Bah non je le trouve sexy moi! 

Sirius : Hein? O_O 

Goyle : Bah oui Sexy ça veut dire chanter bien non? 

Sirius : T'es carrément dans le champ le cave.. 

Draco: Ta yole Goyle.. 

Sevi: J'm'en fou tu !!!!!!!! bon moi je me relâche pis j'avoue tout; en fait je suis en amour avec LUPIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *se sauve en courant* 

Remus : O_O 

Draco: O_O 

Sirius : O_O 

Voldie: O_O 

fantôme de la chaise: O_O 

Rita : bon oki c tout pour aujourd'hui!! 

**REVIEW SVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
C'est pas difficile!   
CLIQUEZ EN BAS! SUR LE COSSIN MAUVE!**   
MERCI! 


	8. INTERVIEW AVEC LUCIUS ET ARTHUR

A/N Saiji: Bon enfin un nouveau chapitre!! Aujourd'hui la vache interview notre cher Lulu Malfoy et le loooooooooser d'Arthur Weasley!! C'est encore Alex qui est pognée pour faire Rita (AHAHAH :P), moi je suis pognée avec le loser Weasley et notre invitée spéciale Sophie Black va jouer Lucius (c'est pour ça que y'a plein de référence au slash partout!) Bonne lecture! PS; Alex aime les reviews!  
  
Rita : Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui je reçois Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley. Bonjour messieurs.  
  
Arthur : Salut!!  
  
Lucius : Hmm...  
  
Rita : Alors, ça va?  
  
Arthur : Oui c'est cool, j'ai trouvé comment ça marchait un stylo, hier!  
  
Rita : Ohhhhh!!  
  
Lucius : Puisque vous le demandez, je préfèrerais être autre part, en occurrence, plus loin de lui *pointe le cave à coté*  
  
Arthur : ¬_¬  
  
Rita : D'accord.  
  
(N/A Alexia : OK une question à 1000$)  
  
Rita : Alors Lucius, comment a été votre enfance?  
  
(N/A Saiji : La classique)  
  
Lucius : Aristocratique.  
  
Rita : Pardon?  
  
Lucius : *roule les yeux* Aristocratique, selon la coutume.  
  
Rita : Ça serait le fun d'avoir des détails!  
  
Lucius : Mon père m'a traité comme il faut traiter un Malfoy.  
  
Arthur : Il te battait?  
  
Lucius : D'où vient ce tutoiement, Weasley ?  
  
Arthur : Penses-tu que je vais te montrer du respect, sincèrement?  
  
Lucius : Ce n'est pas une marque de respect. C'est la norme. Après, on dit que les Malfoys sont péjoratifs et ont trop de préjugés.  
  
(N/A Alexia : Péjoratif : adj. et n.m. (du lat. pejor, -oris, pire) qui comporte un sens défavorable, une nuance dépréciative.  
  
Dépréciative : adj. Qui tend à déprécier ; péjoratif.  
  
Déprécier : v.t. [5] (lat. depretiare, de pretium, prix). 1. Diminuer la valeur ; dévaloriser. 2. Sous-estimer la valeur de qqn ; dénigrer. Se déprécier v. pr. Perdre de sa valeur. Ex : La monnaie se déprécie.  
  
Bon j'espère que vous avez compris MDR)  
  
Rita : Et vous Arthur? Votre enfance, elle était comment?  
  
Arthur : C'était bien, très joyeux, j'avais plein d'amis avec qui je faisais tout le temps le party!!  
  
Rita : Comment avez-vous rencontré vos femmes?  
  
Arthur : On allait à Poudlard ensemble, on s'est tout de suite aimé.  
  
Lucius : Nos parents nous avaient fiancés.  
  
Lucius : D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas digne de moi.  
  
Rita : Ah oui, pourquoi?  
  
Lucius : Elle n'était même pas à Serpentard.  
  
Rita : O_O Ah bon?  
  
Lucius : Elle était à Serdaigle. Mais cela reste tout de même une maison acceptable.  
  
Rita : Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Lucius : Ce qui n'est pas acceptable, c'est qu'elle est sortie avec un Gryffondor, et elle a dû m'épouser par la suite.  
  
Lucius : Inacceptable.  
  
Arthur : *roule les yeux*  
  
Rita : Parlez-nous un peu de vos enfants, Arthur.  
  
Arthur : OK, lequel en particulier?  
  
Rita : N'importe lequel.  
  
Arthur : Euh bon...  
  
Rita : Commençons par le plus vieux.  
  
(A/N Alex : *Alex et Sophie débattent pour savoir si c'est Bill ou Charlie. ET ALEX AVAIT RAISON MHAHAHAHAH*)  
  
Arthur : Ben il s'appelle Bill et il travaille pour Gringotts.  
  
Rita : Vous l'avez jamais battu?  
  
Arthur : Non, je m'appelle pas Malfoy..  
  
Lucius : Je n'ai jamais battu ma descendance !  
  
Rita : Ah bon?  
  
Arthur : Arrête, on sait bien que c'est de coutume chez vous.  
  
Lucius : Et bien, Weasley, vous venez de prouver une fois de plus que vous avez beaucoup plus de préjugés que n'importe qui et que, par conséquent, vous vous êtes plus rabaissé que moi.  
  
Arthur : Comme tu veux...  
  
Rita : Lucius, parlez-nous de Draco. Comment est-il avec vous? Est-ce qu'il vous parle souvent d'Harry Potter?  
  
Lucius : Nous avons une relation père/fils dans la norme de l'aristocratie. Par conséquent, je ne le bat pas, car il est mon fils.  
  
Lucius : Pour le jeune Potter... Il m'en parle assez souvent.  
  
Arthur : *préfére se la fermer*  
  
Rita : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit sur lui?  
  
Lucius : Je m'en rappelle à sa 2ème année seulement. Il m'a dit que Potter était merveilleux avec sa cicatrice et sa baguette.  
  
Arthur : Pauvre petit, ça m'étonne qu'il soit encore vivant...  
  
Lucius : Qui devrait être mort ?  
  
Arthur : Ton fils, Malfoy!  
  
Lucius : Mon fils était sarcastique, Weasley.  
  
Arthur : Fallait le préciser...  
  
Rita : En êtes-vous sûr?  
  
Lucius : Pourquoi diable parlerait-il du Survivant en bien???  
  
Rita : Peut-être qu'il le trouve de son goût. Vous savez, j'ai fait une courte interview avec votre fils et il m'a fait des révélations choquantes!!  
  
Lucius : Vraiment ?  
  
Lucius : *cherche quelque chose à dire parce qu'il ne doit pas paraître fier que son fils soit gay en interview*  
  
Rita : Mais vous ne pensez pas que ce soit les paroles d'un homosexuel?  
  
Lucius : Pourquoi est-ce que ces paroles sarcastiques qui sont exactement comme j'ai apprit à mon fils de parler serait des paroles d'homosexuel ?  
  
Rita : Parce qu'il pose pour gay magasine est une preuve suffisante ???  
  
Lucius : Ah oui. C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé une place. Ça paye ÉNORMÉMENT.  
  
Rita : C'est bien de faire des trucs père-fils!!  
  
Rita : Et vous, Arthur, vos enfants sont-ils gays?  
  
Arthur : Euh.. Charlie l'est mais pas les autres.  
  
(A/N Saiji : Vive les Charlie gays!)  
  
Lucius : Puisque Draco est sorti avec Bill avant d'apprendre qu'il était un Weasley, je confirme que votre aîné l'est.  
  
Arthur : Ça m'étonnerait que ça ce soit vraiment passé, Malfoy..  
  
Lucius : Avez-vous déjà demandé à Bill ? Bill a-t-il déjà eu une autre relation dont vous soyez au courant à part avec Fleur Delacour? Et je tiens à préciser qu'elle est en partie Vélane, alors il a simplement été capté par son attraction.  
  
Arthur : Bon ça va faire Malfoy, laisse mon fils tranquille!  
  
Lucius : C'est vous qui ne voulez même pas admettre ce que votre fils ressent !  
  
Lucius : Au moins, MOI, j'accepte le mien comme il est !  
  
Rita : Vraiment?  
  
Lucius : Bien sûr !  
  
Rita : Pour vrai?  
  
Lucius : Oui !  
  
Rita : Et ben!  
  
Lucius : Personne n'a jamais remarqué qu'une relation avec un autre homme lorsque l'on est sur le dessus est plus plaisant qu'une relation avec une femme ? Et que dominer un homme est plus dominant que de dominer une faible femme?  
  
Arthur : C'est parce que tout le monde est pas obsédé comme toi, Lucius.  
  
Lucius : En plus, vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une relation d'obsédé???  
  
Lucius : Excusez-moi, mais je vois difficilement pourquoi vous êtes considéré comme l'acceptante même ici.  
  
Lucius : Vous acceptez les moldus qui nous rabaissent complètement, mais votre monde s'arrête là!!!  
  
Arthur :Oh j'ai rien contre le fait que tu trompes ta femme avec d'autres hommes...  
  
Lucius : C'était un mariage arrangé. Elle est sortie avec presque tout les gens du ministère et n'habite plus chez moi.  
  
Arthur : C'est presque triste, ton histoire.  
  
Rita : Arthur? Vous êtes sûr que votre fils Ron n'est pas attiré par Harry Potter? Il est toujours avec lui! Pensez-vous que Harry est homo aussi?  
  
Arthur : Pourquoi tu changes de sujet toi??  
  
Rita : Je n'est pas changé le sujet.  
  
Arthur : Bon en tout cas, pour répondre à votre question, je crois vraiment qu'ils sont juste amis et avant que Malfoy le dise, non, je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux pas admettre que mon fils soit homo.  
  
Lucius : *hmmph*  
  
Rita : D'accord.....  
  
Rita : Et vous, Arthur, trompez-vous votre femme?  
  
Lucius : Je ne trompe pas ma femme. Nous ne dormons plus ensemble depuis plus de 14 ans.  
  
Arthur : Arrête de répondre à mes questions, l'égocentrique!  
  
Rita : On ne répond pas aux questions des autres, Mr Malfoy.  
  
Arthur : De toute façon, je n'ai pas de raison de l'a tromper, alors je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.  
  
Rita : Alors Lucius, est-ce vrai que vous êtes un mangemort?  
  
Lucius : O_o  
  
Rita : Répondez!  
  
Lucius : Je ne me considère pas comme un mangemort. Je suis le bras droit de T-- Voldemort!  
  
Arthur : On se demande pas ce que ça t'apporte vraiment...  
  
Rita : Mais c'est pas un peu pareil?  
  
Lucius : Non. Pas du tout.  
  
Rita : C'est quoi la différence?  
  
Lucius : Les fonctions du bras droit ne sont pas les mêmes. Les avantages et inconvénients non plus.  
  
Rita : Ah bon!  
  
Arthur : *murmure* Ouais, on se demande pas quels avantages...  
  
Rita : Êtes-vous gay?  
  
Lucius : Je suis certain que même Arthur est plus rapide que vous...  
  
Rita : Ohhhhhh je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a mit quelque chose dans mon café!! Ohhhhhh vous voyez les tits papillonnnnnnnnns?  
  
Lucius : O_o Non..  
  
Arthur : Je savais pas que les vaches se droguaient...  
  
Rita : Une vache? Où ça?  
  
Arthur : Devant moi.  
  
Rita : Vous aimez les vaches?  
  
Arthur : Miam, oui!  
  
Lucius : Non. Les boeufs donne une meilleure viande.  
  
Arthur : Je pensais que t'allais enfin confirmer que t'étais zoophile, dommage. ***silence***  
  
Arthur : Bouché, Malfoy?  
  
(A/N Sophie : Malfoy est bouché)  
  
Rita : Alors mes chéris, comment ça va dans vos petites vies pathétiques?  
  
Lucius : Assez bien.  
  
Arthur : Bien, j'l'ai dit tantôt.  
  
Rita : Ah c'est bien ça. Vous avez pas des question à poser?  
  
Lucius : Si, justement. Vous avez dit, il y a un moment, que vous soupçonniez Harry Potter d'être gay. Puis-je savoir d'où vient votre fondement ?  
  
Arthur : Bof, avec elle, tout le monde l'est...  
  
Arthur : *attend que Rita reply*  
  
Arthur : *joue avec son stylo*  
  
Rita : Et bien, il se tient toujours avec Ronald Weasley et il regarde toujours où est votre fils pendant une partie de Quidditch contre les Serpentard.  
  
Lucius : Il regarde mon fils ? Comment ?  
  
Rita : Je ne sais pas mais c'est comme s'il le surveillait.  
  
Lucius : *roule les yeux*  
  
Rita : Mais! Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça.  
  
Arthur : *regard T_T vers Rita*  
  
Lucius : *hoche la tête* Je fournirai l'information à Draco.  
  
Rita : Ça me fait plaisir!  
  
Rita : Alors Arthur? Comment trouvez-vous votre fille Ginny? Sexy? Belle?  
  
Arthur : Euh elle est pas mal mignonne... Dites, vous m'accuser d'inceste ou quoi?  
  
Rita : Non, ça peut pas empêcher un père de trouver sa fille sexy.  
  
Arthur : Ouais...  
  
Rita : Est-ce que vous buvez du lait de castor?  
  
Arthur : Connaît pas.  
  
Rita : De cheval?  
  
Lucius : Non pour les deux.  
  
Arthur : Ouais.  
  
Rita : C'est bon pourtant!!  
  
Arthur : Si tu le dis...  
  
Lucius : Il y a de meilleures boissons.  
  
Arthur : J'avoue qu'il a raison...  
  
Lucius : C'est vrai. Par exemple, certains liquides goûtent énormément le caviar.  
  
Rita : Quand vous étiez jeunes, est-ce que vous fesiez des mauvais coup à l'école?  
  
Arthur : Euh..... *ignore Malfoy* Non, pas vraiment.  
  
Rita : Et vous Malfoy?  
  
Lucius : Pas vraiment.  
  
Rita : Vous êtes deux vieux caves qui ont gaspillé leur vie en fin de compte!  
  
Arthur : Je ne vois pas ça comme ça, Skeeter. Je suis très content de ma vie.  
  
Lucius : Qu'est-ce qu'est une vie bien passée, d'après vous ?  
  
Arthur : Quand on fait ce qu'on aime avec les gens qu'on aime, ce qui est mon cas.  
  
Rita : Comme?  
  
Lucius : Expérimenter le sexe sous toutes ses formes!  
  
Arthur : Parle pour toi...  
  
Lucius : Tu n'as jamais expérimenter le sexe différemment ? Alors que tu as environ 10 enfants ???  
  
Arthur : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
  
Lucius : Ta vie doit être très monotone.  
  
Arthur : J'ai d'autre passe-temps, maudit constipé!!  
  
Rita : Regardez-vous les abeilles danser dans les airs?  
  
Lucius : Non.  
  
Arthur : Non.  
  
Rita : Vous manquez quelque chose!  
  
Lucius : Hmmhmm.....  
  
Arthur : SKEETER REGARDEZ DERRIÈRE VOUS UNE ENVOLÉE DE CASTORS BLEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rita : OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COMME ILS SONT BÔ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arthur : *frappe Malfoy dans la face pendant qu'elle regarde pas*  
  
Lucius : *les stupéfixe*  
  
Rita : Arg.  
  
Arthur : *est stupefixé*  
  
Arthur : *est toujours stupefixé.....*  
  
Rita : *est stupéfiée aussi*  
  
Arthur : *attend qu'il se passe de quoi*  
  
Lucius : *S'en va parce qu'il est fatigué*  
  
Lucius : *fin de l'interview*  
  
Arthur : *est trauma* 


End file.
